


Perdono

by Adrias



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrias/pseuds/Adrias
Summary: Questa storia parte all’inizio della terza stagione, ma con una piccola premessa: Kara è rimasta nello S.H.I.E.L.D e non ha cercato di uccidere Bobbi.Perché quello che ha detto Grant era vero: alcune persone non meritano il perdono, ma lei sì. Non ci sono state macchinazioni o piani malvagi per far ottenere quel senso di soddisfazione all’ex agente 33.Ward è sparito dai radar come aveva promesso a Coulson, è diventato un mercenario e cerca disperatamente di dare un senso alla sua vita. Con l’arrivo improvviso di tutti questi Inumani non è difficile trovare lavoro, ma questo non vuol dire che le strade di Grant e degli altri non debbano incrociarsi di nuovo.
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Grant Ward, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Sorprese belle e brutte

Sorprese belle e brutte

Caccia. Il dizionario riporta questa definizione: “Ricerca, uccisione o cattura della selvaggina, compiute con trappole, reti, armi e spesso con l’ausilio di animali domestici e di accorgimenti vari”.

Grant Douglas Ward era un maestro nell’arte della caccia: grazie a Garret era diventato un esperto nel posizionare trappole e organizzare appostamenti, ma qualcosa continuava a infastidirgli lo stomaco.

Vuoi perché, nonostante tutto, era preoccupato per i suoi ex compagni di squadra, vuoi perché nonostante avesse cambiato nome la sua faccia nota, vuoi perché dare la caccia ad esseri umani ormai non lo lasciava più indifferente, oppure era qualcos’altro?

Grant non se lo sapeva spiegare, ma al momento non era importante, si sistemò la maschera antigas CZ M10 sul volto e diede un calcio alla porta dell’appartamento sfondandola. Sentì un urlo ma ci diede poca importanza, lanciò una bomba fumogena all’interno della stanza e richiuse la porta; dopo averla sentita esplodere si fiondò al suo interno trovando due donne che tossivano a causa del fumo. Una si era accasciata a terra e si stava tenendo lo stomaco, l’altra stava cercando di raggiungere una finestra spalancata; Ward però si concentrò su terza figura: un ragazzo che, non curandosi dell’essere al sesto piano, saltò fuori dalla finestra.

Grant imprecò e corse verso di essa, aspettandosi di vederlo schiantarsi al suolo, ma non fu così: il ragazzo stava correndo sul muro verso la strada sottostante.

“Figlio di puttana...” Si girò verso i suoi uomini “Può attaccarsi ai muri e sta correndo giù, lato nord, prendiamolo!”

Senza aspettare una risposta scattò verso la porta dell’appartamento, diede una spallata alla donna che stava provando a fermarlo e saltò una rampa di scale per poi mettersi a correre.

“Ti stiamo dietro!” Sentì urlare; diede un rapido cenno di assenso con la testa e cominciò a saltare i gradini; in meno di un minuto era fuori e si stava dirigendo verso la facciata dal quale il ragazzo si era calato. Sentì un tonfo e lo vide scendere da un cassonetto dell’immondizia, digrignò i denti e si scagliò contro di lui.

L’altro fece appena in tempo ad alzare la testa che un pugno lo centrò sulla fronte, cadde a terra dolorante e, mentre si portava le mani al volto, un montante lo colpì sotto lo sterno togliendogli il fiato. Il ragazzo si accasciò tra le braccia di Ward che lo spinse a terra di fronte ai suoi sottoposti.

“Ottimo lavoro capitano” Uno degli uomini si tolse la maschera antigas e la agganciò alla sua cintura, prese il ragazzo per il cappuccio della felpa e lo colpì al mento con un gancio facendogli perdere i sensi. “Ora lo stronzetto è tutto nostro”

Grant distolse lo sguardo ed estrasse una ricetrasmittente ed abbaiò un comando, dopo una ventina di secondi un SUV nero comparve davanti alla squadra, la porta posteriore si aprì ed il ragazzo venne lanciato dentro; Ward chiuse la porta e salì davanti, si tolse la maschera e guardò i suoi uomini.

“Ci vediamo alla base tra quaranta minuti.”

Senza aspettare una risposta fece un cenno al guidatore che spinse sul pedale e partì; dopo qualche minuto però Grant fu colto da un feroce attacco di tosse, tanto da piegarsi su se stesso e premere con forza la mano sinistra sulla bocca, come a prevenire che i polmoni gli saltassero fuori dal petto.

“Accosta!” Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire prima di aprire la portiera e avere dei conati.

L’autista inchiodò rischiando di far volare Ward sull’asfalto, scese dall’auto e corse dal suo lato con aria preoccupata.

“Capo! Tutto bene?” Si inginocchiò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla cercando il suo sguardo.

“Purtroppo sì.” Grant estrasse una pistola e gli sparò un singolo colpo alla testa.

L’uomo cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo ed un espressione di disappunto sul volto.

“Era anche ora” Borbottò Ward alzandosi e massaggiandosi la gola “Sai quanto male mi fa la gola?”

Prese il corpo per le caviglie e lo trascinò in un vicolo lì vicino, poi lo spogliò velocemente e lo gettò in un tombino; tornò alla macchina e dalla tasca sinistra estrasse un telefono completamente nero. Digitò un numero ed attese per qualche secondo.

“Linea di emergenza S.H.I.E.L.D, chi parla?”

Grant non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto ed alzò gli occhi al cielo: nonostante tutto non avevano pensato di cambiare il numero di emergenza.

_Suppongono siano attaccati alle tradizioni._ Pensò guardando il ragazzo svenuto nell’auto.

“C’è un Inumano nell’angolo tra la sedicesima e la diciassettesima, vicino allo Star Bucks.”

“Agente, si identifichi.”

Ward riattaccò. Non poteva sprecare nemmeno un secondo: tempo cinque minuti e quella viuzza si sarebbe riempita di agenti dello S:H.I.E.L.D, Rinfoderò la pistola ed aprì la portiera, tolse le manette al ragazzo e se le infilò in tasca; richiuse la macchina e corse via.

_Mi devi un favore ragazzino_

“Cos’abbiamo?”

Daisy spostò lo sguardo verso la porta della cella di contenimento e fece un cenno di saluto a Coulson.

“Un diciottenne irlandese; qualcuno ha chiamato il numero di sicurezza dopo aver eliminato il guidatore dell’auto...Abbiamo trovato il corpo in un tombino vicino: c’era una telecamera lì vicino, ma il...Salvatore, chiamiamolo così, ha sempre tenuto la testa bassa...Non sappiamo chi sia.”

La ragazza fece scivolare le dita sulla spalla dell’Inumano svenuto e si alzò dalla sedia.

“Volevo aspettare che si risvegliasse e provare a parlargli, ma direi che se sei qui hai qualcosa per me.”

“Stai diventando troppo intelligente” L’uomo sorrise e grattò distrattamente la protesi della mano sinistra “Sto cominciando a pensare che avrei dovuto lasciarti coi Rising Tide”

Daisy gli fece la linguaccia e si diresse verso l’uscita.

“Dai, sputa il rospo”

Coulson si fece da parte e la fece uscire dalla cella per poi seguirla e ad accedere all’I-Pad appeso alla cintura; lo tenne stretto sulla mano sinistra e lo spostò in modo che anche la ragazza potesse guardare lo schermo.

“Come hai detto tu non abbiamo immagini del nostro buon sammaritano non mostrano la sua faccia, ma ci mostrano questa.” Zoomò sulla piastrina presente sul petto dell’autista e la evidenziò.

“Grazie al tuo programma di hacking hanno scoperto che questo tipo di piastrine le utilizza una particolare agenzia di mercenari; in queste ultime settimane è stata ingaggiata per la cattura di alcuni particolari...Soggetti”

“Inumani.”

“Esatto, il problema è che non abbiamo la minima idea di chi ci sia dietro...Credo che un programma automatico stavolta non basterà.”

Daisy lo guardò incuriosita.

“Serve che entri in qualche server particolare? Non capisco il perché di quella faccia scura e triste”

L’uomo sorrise amaro: stava decisamente diventando troppo vecchio se riuscivano a capire cosa provava semplicemente guardandolo.

“Non siamo riusciti a scoprire chi è il sammaritano” Ripeté “Ma siamo riusciti a scoprire che ha liberato altri due Inumani...Ma non ce l’ha fatta con tutti. Devi entrare nei server, questo sì, ma ci serve il tuo aiuto per un’altra cosa: questa agenzia, la Knife and Dagger, ha una basa nella quale tengono prigionieri gli Inumani che non sono riusciti a scappare.” La guardò negli occhi ”Dobbiamo aiutarli, e pensavo di mandare lì una squadra di estrazione, vuoi partecipare?”

Daisy non se la beveva: c’era qualcosa che non andava. Coulson non l’avrebbe mai mandata in una missione del genere.

“Coulson...cosa succede?”

L’uomo sospirò e cambiò immagine, la ragazza trattenne improvvisamente il fiato e lui si sentì subito in colpa per averla informata.

“Hanno preso Lincoln.”

Daisy strinse i denti e l’I-Pad di Coulson tremò leggermente, l’uomo le mise la sinistra sulla spalla e la strinse leggermente.

“Andiamo a salvarlo.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Spero vi sia piaciuto, il secondo capitolo uscirà domani.  
Un saluto.  
Adrias


	2. Buon sammaritano

  
**Un buon sammaritano**  
  
_Miserabile figlio di puttana_  
Grant mise su un sorriso amabile mentre la bella cameriera del bar, con un sorriso altrettanto amabile, posava sul tavolo al quale lui e Coulson erano seduti due caffè.  
“Grazie” Le fece l’occhiolino e la ragazza ridacchiò; in un altro momento le avrebbe chiesto il numero di telefono, ma ora aveva altri pensieri.  
“Non è stato difficile trovarti.”  
Coulson non gli aveva neanche lasciato assaggiare il caffè. Ward spostò lo sguardo dalla tazza all’uomo e strinse i denti, rimise giù la tazzina e si esibì in un sorriso sghembo.  
“Pensavo di non aver mai guardato in camera”  
“Oh non l’hai fatto, ma ho controllato: non c’era nessun agente S.H.I.E.L.D sottocopertura per recuperare gli Inumani, e dubitavo che ci fosse qualche buon sammaritano disposto a fare il doppiogioco senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Ho visionato tutti i filmati nei quali si vedeva un uomo vestito di nero scappare dalla scena del crimine, ho trovato l’hotel in cui alloggi e ho chiamato la reception. Quei pochi secondi di chiamata sono bastati al programma di Skye per penetrare nel server dell’hotel, ho controllato tutti i documenti degli ospiti, e ti ho trovato. Ho chiesto alla reception di lasciarti un messaggio ed eccoti qui.” Coulson spinse la schiena contro il divanetto e prese la tazzina di caffè. “Quindi dimmi...Agente Ward, qual è il tuo scopo?”  
Per un breve e fugace momento Grant pensò di tirargli la tazzina in testa, estrarre la pistola e sparargli. Anzi no. Rovesciargli tutto il tavolo addosso, allontanarsi e poi sparargli,  
Il tutto però, considerati gli sforzi che aveva fatto per sparire senza lasciare traccia, sarebbe stato controproducente; sopratutto considerando che Coulson gli aveva appena rivelato di aver cancellato tutti i suoi file dai database dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Lei come sta?”  
Coulson alzò leggermente le sopracciglia per poi stringere lo sguardo.  
“Rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda denota colpevolezza. Da uno dei migliori agenti dell’HYDRA mi aspettavo di più.”  
Ward riconsiderò l’idea di picchiarlo. Arrivato alla conclusione che lo stava solo stuzzicando, optò per una semplice scrollata di spalle.  
“Non servo più quella bandiera.” Sorrise serafico “Ora sono un freelancer”  
“Di’ pure un mercenario.” Coulson lanciò sul tavolino una piastrina “Abbiamo identificato la Knife and Dagger, e devo dire che mi aspettavo di più da te: una tale compagnia di mercenari non si addice ad un uomo con le tue abilità...”  
“Taglia corto Coulson.” Ringhiò Grant spazientito “E rispondimi: lei come sta? E prima che tu mi chieda di chi stia parlando, ti anticipo: Kara.”  
L’uomo sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie con aria stanca.  
“Lei sta bene...Ti odia per averla abbandonata, ma sta bene...Ora voglio una risposta.” Strinse lo sguardo e lo fissò sulla figura davanti a sé “Come mai aiuti gli Inumani?”  
“Perché Dio mi ha parlato in sogno e mi ha dato una missione.”  
Coulson sbatté il pugno sul tavolo e lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
“Ward! Voglio una risposta. Non mi fido di te, e l’unico motivo per cui ti ho eliminato dai database è perché mi hai aiutato a salvare Skye. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Quindi ora...”  
“L’ho fatto per Skye.”  
Le labbra di Coulson si assottigliarono improvvisamente, e l’uomo assunse un’espressione vacua.  
 _L’hai sempre saputo_ Si disse _Per quale altro motivo l’avrebbe fatto? Che io sia dannato, questo folle è davvero innamorato di lei._  
“Un gesto nobile.”  
“Un gesto folle” Lo corresse Ward “E non capisco perché continui a farlo: sto rischiando la mia vita per delle nullità” Si distese contro lo schienale e allargò le braccia “Potrei smettere subito, ma magari voglio evitare che qualcuno diventi come me...O che si ritrovi tra le braccia di un sadico torturatore” Sorrise nuovamente “Non dovrebbe esserti nuova come cosa: tu mi hai riconsegnato a Christian pensando che ti sarebbe stato utile, eppure sono io quello che ti ha consegnato Bakshi. E sempre io ti ho aiutato a ritrovare Skye...”  
“Non sono qui per rivangare le tue discutibili azioni Ward.” Coulson lo interruppe stringendo i denti “Ma solo per avere una conferma.”  
Detto questo si alzò e lasciò cadere una banconota da cinque dollari sul tavolino. Ward fece per dire qualcosa, ma Coulson lo anticipò alzando l’indice sinistro.  
“Ti ho eliminato dai database, ma solo perché mi hai aiutato a salvare Skye e hai detto che saresti sparito dai radar; sono stato io a cercarti ed è per questo che non ti riporto dentro, ma bada bene.” L’agente guardò Ward con occhi di ghiaccio “Avvicinati a lei o a qualsiasi altro membro della squadra e ti uccido. Intesi?”  
“Cristallino.”  
“Bene” Coulson fece un cenno di saluto al barista ed uscì dal locale.  
Grant lo guardò andarsene e scosse la testa, bevve il caffè in un sorso e richiamò l’attenzione della cameriera.  
“Sì?” Gli chiese “Desidera altro?”  
Ward le allungò i cinque dollari.  
“Tre dollari di caffè e due di mancia, ora se tu fossi così gentile da portarmi del whiskey te ne sarei eternamente grato”  
“Ma signore” Obbiettò lei “Sono appena le dieci del mattino”  
“Hai ragione” Concordò Grant “Fammelo doppio.”  
  
  
  
“TE L’AVEVO DETTO CHE ERA UNA CATTIVA IDEA!”  
Lincoln si girò di scatto e lanciò un fulmine verso i soldati dell’HYDRA che li stavano inseguendo; la scarica azzurra centrò in pieno uno degli uomini e lo fece volare di diversi metri, ma gli altri continuarono ad inseguirli.  
“STAI ZITTO!”  
Daisy lo tirò giù mentre una scarica di proiettili andava ad infrangersi contro il muro di fronte a loro; la ragazza prese l’amico e lo trascinò di forza nel corridoio a fianco per evitare di essere uccisi.  
“Dovresti essere più gentile con la persona che ti ha salvato la vita!”  
L’Inumana sbatté la mano sul pavimento e la fece scivolare verso il corridoio: si udì una forte scossa e poi, con estremo piacere di Lincoln, diverse imprecazioni e il sordo rumore di gente che cade per terra.  
“Ok! Ora ci servirebbe una mano! Fitz hai qualche idea?”  
“ _A dire il vero sì”_ La voce del ragazzo risuonò forte e chiara nell’auricolare “ _Se ora proseguite dritti per quel corridoio e poi girate a destra troverete delle scale, da lì..”_  
Senza aspettare che Fitz finisse, Daisy si alzo insieme a Lincoln e cominciò a correre.  
“Fammi indovinare, scendiamo le scale e tiriamo dritto?”  
“ _No.”_ Precisò l’altro con una nota di disappunto per essere stato interrotto “ _Scendete le scale e continuate nel corridoio a sinistra, entrate nella prima stanza che trovate e saltate dalla finestra: siete solo al primo piano, quindi non dovreste farvi troppo male. C’è un gruppo dello S.H.I.E.L.D che sta radunando alcuni degli Inumani salvati, lì sarete al sciuro.”_  
“Quindi ora siamo al secondo piano, giusto?”  
Lincoln guardò preoccupato la ragazza: c’era un sorrisetto maligno sulle labbra di lei.  
“Daisy...” Azzardò lui “Cosa vuoi fa...NO ASPETTA!”  
L’Inumana lo afferrò per la vita e si lanciò contro la finestra più vicina, la sfondò con una spallata e, mentre l’altro urlava, se lo spostò sulla schiena per poi indirizzare i palmi verso la strada vuota e utilizzare le onde sismiche per rallentare la caduta.  
Funzionò.  
I due atterrarono con un tonfo a terra tra gli sguardi sorpresi degli agenti S.H.I.E.L.D e qualche imprecazione di Lincoln che, maledicendo Daisy e la sua mania di agire prima di pensare, si alzò scrollandosi di dosso la polvere alzatasi per le vibrazioni; incenerì la ragazza con lo sguardo e la aiutò ad alzarsi.  
“La prossima volta che...”  
Skye scoppiò a ridere e gli gettò le braccia al collo, premette le labbra contro le sue e, per un breve lunghissimo istante, nulla parve avere importanza.  
Questo finché una gragnola di proiettili non rischiò di ammazzarli; un Inumano si gettò davanti a loro e spalancò le braccia: le pallottole si fermarono e, con un movimento circolare dei polsi, si girarono e vennero scagliate contro la finestra dalla quale erano venute.  
“Ce ne andiamo?” Grugnì l’uomo guardando male i due.  
“Effettivamente i baci possono aspettare” La portiera del camion si aprì e Kara li spinse dentro con un gemito “Anche se è bello rivederti Scintilla”  
Lincoln scoppiò a ridere e, per la prima volta dopo settimane, provò una sensazione di libertà.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Questo è il terzo.”  
Ward annuì in silenzio e sibilò per il dolore: questo ultimo Inumano era stato un bastardo sfuggente, e il timpano sinistro gli faceva ancora male. Spinse il sacchetto di ghiaccio contro l’orecchio e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il freddo e il sollievo che gli procurava.  
L’Inumano era un uomo sui quarant’anni con la gola leggermente più larga del normale; nulla di straordinario, ma un occhio attento avrebbe subito notato la larghezza del collo. Quella mutazione era dovuta al suo nuovo potere: le corde vocali, quando l’uomo urlava, vibravano così forte da emettere onde soniche di varia potenza.  
Col suo urlo poteva frantumare muri, spezzare timpani, l’orecchio sinistro di Ward era andato vicino all’autodistruzione, e, cosa che quattro altri mercenari avevano, rompere le arterie del cervello. Grant rabbrividì ripensando a come erano morti quei quattro: urlando, bava alla bocca e occhi fuori dalle orbite, implorando e pregando che quell’urlo finisse.  
 _Mi dispiace Coulson_ Pensò lasciando scivolare sul fondo della tasca il segnalatore che voleva attivare ed attaccare alla capsula di contenimento _Ma questo stronzo lo lascio volentieri in mano a loro_  
Gli altri due Inumani erano due ragazze: una aveva provato a scappare vibrando attraverso i muri, ma aveva scoperto che è difficile farlo con una pallottola nelle gambe; aveva attivato il segnalatore e l’aveva messo sotto l’auto che la stava portando al magazzino. L’altra ragazza invece aveva avuto la brillante idea di allungare ed indurire le proprie unghie e di usarle come lama: due soldati erano stati tagliati a fette prima che un terzo, ben lontano dagli artigli di lei, le sparasse con una pistola paralizzante.  
 _Il curaro è un rimedio universale...sui vivi_ Pensò mentre vedeva sfilare davanti a sé due medici con dei sacchi per cadavere _Si possono tenere anche questa puttana_  
Evitava di stringere rapporti coi suoi “colleghi”, ma non poteva non provare un senso di fastidio o, addirittura sconforto, nel vedere quei due sacchi neri buttati nel bagagliaio di una macchina nera.  
 _La vita è una truffa: poi crepi_  
I suoi pensieri vennero improvvisamente interrotti da un colpetto sulla spalla, si girò e squadrò l’interlocutore con curiosità.  
“Che succede?”  
“Ci stanno rubando il lavoro” Disse l’altro con una smorfia “Pare ci sia un Inumano blu con spine e zanne che si diverte ad uccidere gli altri Inumani.”  
Ward sbatté le palpebre perplesso e sospirò.  
“Beh...Merda”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto.  
> Spoiler: avevo già in serbo questo articolo, ed oggi mi metto a lavorare al terzo.  
> State a casa e non temete il corona
> 
> Adrias


	3. Agenti

**Agenti**  
  
  
Se una persona qualsiasi avesse cercato su internet la Knife and Dagger avrebbe trovato un sito che riconduceva ad una catena di negozi d’armi.  
Skye però non era una persona qualsiasi: in pochi secondi aveva ottenuto l’accesso ai veri server dell’agenzia, ed ora, con la testa di Lincoln sulle sue gambe, un bicchiere di coca cola sul tavolino alla sua sinistra, e una canzone low jazz in sottofondo, si stava divertendo un mondo a violare i firewall che cercavano di impedirle di mettere mano ai vari file sui mercenari ingaggiati.  
“Ti stai divertendo, vero?”  
Daisy strinse una mano al ragazzo, se la portò alla bocca per baciarla sulle nocche e la accarezzò piano.  
“Cerca di capirmi” Gli rispose con un sorrisetto “In queste ultime settimane mi hanno sparato, tentato di accoltellare, picchiato e cercato di uccidere...Ora voglio solo godermi questi pochi minuti di coccole e divertimento senza dovermi preoccupare che qualcuno mi pugnali alle spalle.”  
Lincoln non disse nulla e si limitò a mettersi seduto e baciarla sulla guancia, capiva benissimo cosa provava: dopo che l’Aldilà era andato distrutto e Jiaying aveva cercato di uccidere Skye, era scappato a gambe levate cercando un posto sicuro; aveva trovato un ospedale dove era stato assunto, ma era stato rintracciato prima dallo S.H.I.E.L.D e poi dall’HYDRA.  
_Col senno di poi sarei dovuto andare con Skye_ Il ragazzo si morse il labbro e scosse la testa: se l’avesse seguita subito si sarebbe risparmiato un sacco di cicatrici e pestaggi. _Quelli dell’HYDRA non hanno davvero il senso dell’umorismo_  
Si portò sotto il mento accarezzandosi una ferita rimarginata da poco con una smorfia: era colpa sua se i neonazisti non sapevano il latino? Aveva fatto notare alla sua carceriera come il nome in codice “Lupa”, in latino, significasse “puttana”; la bastarda non aveva apprezzato e, per tutta risposta, gli aveva aperto il mento col calcio del fucile. La ferita aveva continuato a sanguinare per due giorni finché, con grande sollievo da parte di tutti, lo S.H.I.E.L.D era arrivato e li aveva salvati.  
“Fatto!” Trillò la voce di Skye facendolo sobbalzare “Dio: è bello riavere un portatile in mano.”  
“Sei riuscita a scoprire i nomi degli agenti?”  
“Per favore” La ragazza fece un cenno noncurante con la mano “E’ stata la prima cosa che ho fatto quando ho acceso il computer, chiunque avrebbe potuto scoprirlo: hanno un sistema di sicurezza davvero scadente.” Ridacchiò e picchiettò con l’indice sinistro sul monitor “Ho scoperto chi c’è dietro questa fantomatica catena di negozi d’armi”  
Lincoln aguzzò lo sguardo e fissò la foto sul computer, rimase qualche secondo a cercare di leggere il nome del titolare non riuscendo nemmeno a pensarlo tant’era complicato; si girò verso la ragazza con un’espressione a metà tra il disgustato e il perplesso.  
“E come diavolo dovrei pronunciarlo?”  
“Hakyiim Abuchalkidiantes”  
L’Inumano aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ci pensò su e scosse la testa; allungò invece la mano sul portatile e lo chiuse delicatamente sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Skye.  
“Non ti chiederò nemmeno come hai fatto a pronunciarlo senza morderti la lingua.”  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere e si buttò su di lui facendolo stendere sul letto.  
“Sei tremendamente carino quando fai finta di essere intelligente”  
“Faccio finta?” Chiese fingendosi offeso “Occhio che ti do la scossa” Come a minacciarla rilasciò una minuscola scarica elettrica in modo da scombinarle i capelli; quando poi la ragazza fece per rispondere, sorrise ribaldo e la baciò dolcemente.  
“Questa volta vinci tu Scintilla.”  
  
  
  
May chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, spostò leggermente il piede sinistro in avanti ed alzò la mano destra a coprire il volto; piegò il busto verso sinistra e ruotò muovendo il piede destro all’indietro, sferrò un colpo col braccio sinistro e percepì uno spostamento: qualcuno stava cercando di avvicinarsi. Ritirò il braccio e calciò in alto con la gamba destra andando a vuoto, continuò il movimento e girò su se stessa riportando la gamba a terra, proseguì nella rotazione e sferrò un altro calcio a mezz’altezza; sentì un gemito ed aprì gli occhi.  
Davanti a lei comparve una ragazza bionda che, mani sullo stomaco, cadde in ginocchio cercando di respirare.  
“E aveva pure gli occhi chiusi” Rise qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
May si girò lanciando un’occhiataccia a chi aveva parlato: c’erano altri due ragazzi nella sala allenamenti.  
Uno era Kyle: il ragazzo che era stato recuperato nel SUV nero in mezzo alla strada. Aveva i capelli castani ed era poco più alto di Coulson, occhi molto scuri ed aveva sempre un’espressione divertita sul volto; secondo lei avrebbe dovuto solo stare zitto: conosceva un po’ di karate, ma oltre a quello non c’era niente. Il suo potere di invertire la propria gravità lo rendeva più un fastidio che una vera minaccia, eppure lui credeva di essere già un agente segreto.  
L’altro era Chris: un uomo di ventisette anni che, al contrario dei due ragazzi, avrebbe decisamente preferito essere da un’altra parte. Biondo, occhi verdi ed un viso da ragazzino su un corpo da sollevatore di casse: faceva il magazziniere prima di essere trovato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Il suo potere era molto interessante: ogni volta che un oggetto inorganico, che fosse un proiettile, un tappo di plastica, o persino una gomma da cancellare, gli veniva lanciato contro, un’aura verde compariva e lo proteggeva respingendolo. Disponeva inoltre di una forza sovrumana, eppure era un tipo tranquillo, fin troppo tranquillo a sentire Fitz-Simmons: secondo loro poteva aver sviluppato qualche forma di autismo.  
Infine c’era Lucy.  
Bionda, pallida, alta come Bobbi e occhi azzurri avevano subito fatto pensare a genitori tedeschi o quantomeno del nord Europa; era poi venuto fuori che sua madre era ungherese, ed il padre veniva dalla Spagna. Poteva diventare invisibile a comando, ma farlo la stancava molto, e non era capace di camminare senza fare rumore; con una persona del genere un’abilità simile era completamente inutile.  
“Mi spieghi come hai fatto?” Chiese Chris avvicinandosi alla ragazza e aiutandola ad alzarsi “Non stavi nemmeno guardando”  
May si trattenne dal sospirare e dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo: non chiedeva un addestramento militare a nessuno di loro, ma che non fossero in grado di utilizzare il cervello per fare un semplice ragionamento...Beh: quello la irritava non poco.  
“Era invisibile, non avrebbe avuto senso tenere aperti gli occhi e sprecare energie cercando di individuare qualcosa che non si può vedere.” La voce della donna era fredda come l’azoto “E inoltre non ne avevo bisogno: era così rumorosa che chiunque, ed includo anche voi due, l’avrebbe individuata.”  
Lucy arrossì e tenne lo sguardo basso, Chris fece per dire qualcosa ma non trovò le parole, Kyle invece optò per un intervento diretto.  
“Ehi!” Mise una mano sulla spalla della donna e la fulminò con un’occhiataccia “Senti un po’: non è che solo perché...”  
May si abbassò di scatto e si girò colpendolo sotto lo sterno, mentre il ragazzo si piegava su se stesso, gli arpionò la caviglia facendolo cadere a terra; Kyle provò a rialzarsi, ma si ritrovò il piede di Melinda sul collo.  
“Punto uno: non toccarmi. Punto due: voi tre avete deciso di diventare agenti S.H.I.E.L.D, nessuno vi ha costretto” Si allontanò da lui con aria disgustata “Quindi smettila di lamentarti e impegnati, altrimenti ti rimandiamo a casa e tornerai ad essere l’insulso aiuto barista che non combinerà mai niente.”  
Detto questo uscì infuriata dalla stanza, lasciando i tre Inumani a domandarsi perché avessero davvero scelto quella vita.  
“Che dire” Azzardò Chris “Direi che è molto diretta come donna”  
“Fanculo” Rispose Kyle mettendosi in piedi “Fanculo a lei, fanculo allo S.H.I.E.L.D e fanculo a noi che abbiamo scelto di venire qui”  
“Chi è causa del suo mal pianga se stesso”  
Kyle fece una smorfia e guardò male Lucy che, senza dire nulla, si era alzata ed era andata a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
“Avete sete?” Chiese prendendone una e cominciando a bere; li guardò apatica e scosse piano la testa.  
“Sapete” Aggiunse poi “Dovreste bere: rischiate di svenire se non vi idratate...Specie dopo una lezione così impegnativa.”  
Chris si morse il labbro inferiore “Lucy...Non abbatterti, ok? Ce la faremo, dobbiamo solo...Migliorare, impegnarci di più” Strinse i pugni e li mosse piano, come a darsi la carica “Ma ce la possiamo fare, lo so”  
Una risata secca fu l’unica risposta che ottenne da Kyle; Lucy invece, con enorme sorpresa degli altri due ragazzi, scoppiò in un pianto silenzioso portandosi le mani al volto.  
“Sarei dovuta rimanere a casa” Disse lasciandosi scivolare a terra “Non sono fatta per questo genere di cose, io..Io dovevo ritornare al college, laurearmi in medicina e diventare chirurga...Non questo”  
“Guarda il lato positivo” Sogghignò Kyle “Almeno non dovrai pagare le tasse universitarie: hai idea di quanto costino?” Si puntò un pollice contro il petto con aria saputa “Mia sorella...”  
“E smettila di fare il saputello” Kara Palamas entrò nella sala con un sorrisetto divertito sul volto “Altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a prenderti a calci per farti rinsavire. Ciambelle?”  
Rivelò ai tre una scatola rosa già aperta e la appoggiò su uno sgabello vicino, sistemò il coperchio in modo che non si richiudesse, e ne porse una con la glassa bianca a Lucy.  
“Un po’ di zucchero non può che farti bene, dai, mangia”  
La ragazza emise una risatina acquosa e addentò il dolce, Chris accennò un sorriso e ne prese due per poi lanciarne una a Kyle.  
“So bene quanto sia difficile l’addestramento con la Cavalleria” Riprese Kara “Ma non dovete mollare, e soprattutto, e qui mi rivolgo a te mister gravità, non dovete urlare il vostro disappunto: non solo vi si sentiva fino all’altra parte della base, ma è piuttosto infantile prendersela con il mondo per la propria situazione”  
Kyle fece una smorfia offesa e si limitò a mangiare la propria ciambella, Kara gettò uno sguardo complice a Lucy e le strizzò l’occhio facendola arrossire.  
“E tu” Continuò rivolgendosi a Chris “Caro il mio ragazzone dalla superforza, sii più deciso” Picchiettò con l’indice destro sul petto di lui e lo fissò con decisione “Hai la forza di un gigante, bene, sii un gigante: prendi posizione, parla, fatti sentire maledizione! Perché sul serio: sarai anche grosso, ma a volte non ci si accorge nemmeno che sei nella stanza”  
Lucy ridacchiò e si passò il bracciò destro sugli occhi ricacciando indietro le lacrime: crisi evitata.  
“Lucy” Kara le mise una mano sulla spalla “Tu invece devi credere di più in te stessa. Fai casino quando ti muovi? Benissimo: allora dovrai imparare a camminare, e poi a correre, senza emettere neanche un tintinnio.”  
La ragazza arrossì nuovamente e borbottò qualcosa di indefinito facendo sghignazzare gli altri due.  
“Miei cari porcellini d’india mancati, io vi saluto: torno in camera mia a finire di compilare le scartoffie dell’ultima missione”  
Fece un cenno con la mano e si diresse verso l’uscita col sorriso sulle labbra, sentendo i ragazzi chiacchierare e prendersi vicendevolmente in giro; appena mise piedi fuori dalla palestra sentì un forte senso di nausea e si portò la mano sinistra al petto sentendo il cuore batterle a mille. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e si lanciò dentro il primo bagno disponibile non curandosi di chi ci fosse dentro, si appoggiò al lavandino e cominciò ad avere i conati, ma come al solito, non riuscì a buttare fuori nulla.  
Dopo circa un minuto, che a lei parve un’ora, di quella sofferenza riuscì a raddrizzarsi abbastanza da potersi guardare allo specchio: della ragazza che era entrata in palestra per dare supporto morale ai tre Inumani non c’era traccia. Era pallida, con occhi lucidi e lacrimanti; stava tremando ad una velocità spaventosa e non riusciva nemmeno a pensare ad una frase di senso compiuto, si trovò a balbettare qualcosa di incoerente e si accasciò sul lavandino per una seconda volta.  
Era la quarta volta che aveva un attacco del genere; la prima crisi era avvenuta dopo che le avevano detto che Ward era sparito, la seconda volta si era svegliata urlando a causa degli incubi sulle torture che aveva subito da parte di Bakshi, e la terza...Beh: la terza era stata quasi divertente.  
Era in mensa con Hunter, Skye e Mack quando era arrivata anche Bobbi, lei aveva provato a comportarsi come le aveva suggerito Ward; l’aveva ignorata e aveva continuato ad essere cortese con tutti evitando come la peste l’argomento ‘missioni’, ma poi Morse le aveva chiesto come stava, e lì non aveva retto. Le si era lanciata contro scaraventandole in testa il vassoio, era riuscita a romperle il naso prima che, svanito lo stupore, Hunter e Mack la atterrassero e la tenessero ferma; stavano già urlando al tradimento, e al piano malvagio escogitato da Ward per eliminare gli agenti S.H.I.E.L.D dall’interno quando, con estremo piacere, si era messa ad urlare quello che aveva fatto Bobbi. Aveva spiattellato a tutti che era colpa sua se era finita in mano all’HYDRA, che lei aveva rivelato il luogo del suo rifugio, che era per causa sua se di notte si svegliava in preda agli incubi urlando.  
Poi si ricordava semplicemente di essermi messa a piangere e di essere svenuta.  
Sputò nel lavandino e si sciacquò il viso ripetutamente, come a lavare via i vecchi ricordi e le brutte memorie; rabbrividì ed uscì dal bagno cercando di non barcollare.  
“Eccoti qui, ti stavo cercando dappertutto!”  
La voce di Skye la fece sobbalzare, ma riuscì a ricomporsi in tempo e a tirare le labbra in un sorriso cortese.  
“Ciao anche a te Skye” Azzardò una risata “Cosa succede?” Il sorriso le morì sulle labbra quando vide com’era vestita.  
“Hanno individuato il mostro che uccide gli Inumani” la ragazza finì di sistemarsi la giacca imbottita e la guardò con cipiglio combattivo “Andiamo a catturare quella bestia; sei pronta a tornare sul campo, Agente 33?”  
Kara fece una smorfia e strinse i denti, fece scrocchiare le nocche di entrambi i pugni e strinse gli occhi.  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così, Quake. Ma sì: andiamo a prendere quella cosa.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
Salve a tutti, spero vi piaccia anche il terzo capitolo.  
  
Da stasera mi metterò a lavorare al quarto capitolo, se avete domande o dubbi, o magari volete farmi i complimenti, commentate pure  
  
State a casa  
  
Adrias


End file.
